Tout ça pour un coussin OneShot
by H3lly Parsee
Summary: Deidara a perdu son coussin, et lorsque qu'il le retrouve, c'est Sasori qui l'a ! Un peu d'OCC, Yaoi Deidara x Sasori et lemon SOFT C'est-à-dire sans être vulgaire donc homophobes, cliquez sur la croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut, thanks :D !


**Disclamer : **Pas à moi, toujours pas, trala lila la...  
**Résumer :** Deidara à beau le chercher partout, en vain. Sous son lit, dans l'armoire, même dans le frigo, mais rien n'y fait, impossible de le retrouver. Et c'est là qu'il le vois. C'est Sasori qui l'avait, dans sa main, depuis tout ce temps ! Décider à dormir avec son coussin, Deidara ferais n'importe quoi pour, jusqu'à dormir avec Sasori...  
**Note : **Ouuuuuuuuuh 3 *BOUM* Aie... Heu... Bref, toujours autant de fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaisons, mais ça devais allez mieux grâce aux conseils précieux de Tigrou19 ^^ Y'a de l'OCC dans l'air, et du lemon... Soft ? J'ai essayer de pas rendre le tout vulgaire, donc ça donne un truc un peu zarbi à la fin xD ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

Deidara cherchait partout, mais rien. Il avait passé au peigne fin toute la chambre, tout les vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement lavés, repassés, pliés et rangés se trouvaient désormais par terre, son bureau qui avait pour habitude d'être impeccablement bien rangé se trouvait être un champ de bataille, sa chambre habituellement bien ordonnée se trouvait être maintenant un foutoir complet. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche, son désespoir fut tel qu'il chercha dans la salle de bain, dans le frigo et même dans le four, sans pour autant le trouver. Tobi s'était joint aux recherches sans pour autant ramener l'objet tant rechercher, s'en était déprimant.

" Deidara ! Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit ! " fit Sasori.

Deidara s'apprêta à se retourner pour répondre à son interlocuteur, et c'est la qu'il le vis. C'était lui qui l'avait. C'était Sasori qui lui avait piqué l'objet de sa convoitise, et qui, en se moment même, se trimbalait avec dans les mains, et en plus sous les yeux de Deidara ! Le blond mis trois secondes avant de pouvoir assimiler le fait que son compagnon avait ce qu'il cherchait, et c'est avec une aura meurtrière qu'il suivis Sasori pour récupérer l'objet volé.

" Sasori... Rend moi mon coussin...  
- Non, je dors. "

Ces quelques mots, si peu qu'ils soient, avaient fortement irrités Deidara. Comment ça, non ? C'était son coussin après tout, non mais oh ! Il a pas prendre ceux des autres ! Il en a un de coussin, pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne lui taxer le sien ?

" Mais c'est **mon** coussin, pas le tien ! Si tu veux un coussin prend le tien, hun ! En plus, un coussin c'est personnel, c'est comme une brosse à dents, ça se prête pas ! cria Deidara.  
- Je sais pas où il est, donc je prend le tien, m'en fout que se soit personnel moi.  
- Mais je peux pas dormir sans coussin, hun !  
- Et alors ?  
- Rend-le moi ! "

Sasori grogna et se décala d'une place sur son lit, puis se redressa.

" Très bien. Si tu tien tant à dormir avec ton coussin, viens te coucher dans ce cas ! défia Sasori en tapotant la place d'une main.  
- Je vais pas me gêner, hun ! "

Deidara éteignis les lumières et s'installa dans le lit aussitôt, posant sa tête sur la moitié d'oreiller que lui laissait Sasori.

" Bonne nuit.  
- Hun... "

Deidara eu du mal à s'endormir. Les cheveux de Sasori lui chatouillaient le nez, sans pour autant que cela lui déplaise. Ses cheveux luisaient sous les rayons de la lune, et avaient une odeur douce et agréable, donnant à Deidara l'irrésistible envie de les caresser ; mais malheureusement pour le blond, le jeune homme se retourna, mettant leurs visages face-à-face. Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre, au point que Deidara se demandait si Sasori ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Leur proximité fut telle que Deidara pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami caresser ses lèvres, et entrouvris la bouche pour l'engouffrer, comme si s'était son seul oxygène. Le blond observa la bouche clauses de Sasori. Ses lèvres avaient l'air douce et agréable, comme ses expirations et eu l'irrésistible envie de les goutée, mais il s'abstint de peur de réveiller son ami. Lorsque Sasori ouvris la bouche, Deidara, envouté par l'odeur, pris ce geste comme une invitation et colla ses lèvres contre celles de Sasori. Comme il le pensait, ses lèvre étaient douces et avaient un goût agréables. Deidara joua avec la langue de son compagnon qui était visiblement réveillé, vu que celui-ci venait de se coller contre son corps. Deidara essaya de dominer Sasori, lui mordillant tendrement la langue pour l'empêcher de rentrer, mais fut vite battu. Sasori arrêta le baiser le temps de pouvoir respirer et mis Deidara sur le dos, se mettant lui-même à quatre pattes au dessus de son compagnon en haletant.

" S-Sasori ?  
- Tss... Tout ça pour un coussin... "

Sasori plongeât sa tête dans le cou de Deidara et le lécha tendrement, faisant gémir doucement ce dernier. Il passa sa main sous le T-Shirt qui faisait office de haut de pyjama au blond et caressa son torse, tout en mordillant son oreille. Deidara gémis plus fort sous les caresses du roux et entrepris d'en faire autant. Sasori senti les main de son amant passer sous son T-Shirt lui caresser et lui lécher le dos le faisant frissonner. Sasori lâcha l'oreille de son compagnon et observa son visage tout en descendant la main vers le bas ventre du blond pour la glisser enfin dans le pantalon. Deidara gémis fortement en sentant la main de Sasori le caresser, et ferma les yeux. Sasori continua de 'jouer' avec sa main, donnant des vagues de plaisir au blond qui se cachait le visage avec le coussin.

" Sort ce coussin... susurra Sasori.  
- N-Non...  
- Si, je voudrais voir ton visage...  
- Non...  
- Non ? fit Sasori en insistant sur les gestes de sa mains gauche.  
- N-Ah... N-Non j... Ah... "

Sasori poussa le coussin pour voir le visage de son amant dont les joues étaient perlées de larmes de plaisir. Sasori embrassa le blond quelque seconde et inséra trois doigts dans la bouches entrouverte du blond. Il retourna Deidara et arrêta de jouer avec sa main. Un cri étouffé se fis entendre, Deidara mordait le coussin sous les actions du roux qui accéléra ses mouvements. Le plaisir augmentant, Deidara pensait avoir atteint le paroxysme du plaisir jusqu'à ce que Sasori lui-même entra en lui, faisant lâcher un râle de plaisir aux deux jeunes hommes. Sasori recommença les geste de sa main pour faire crier Deidara qui commençait maintenant à être à bout de force.

" S-Sasori Je n'en..."

Les gémissements du blond se firent de plus en plus nombreux, se mêlant avec ce de Sasori qui accéléra le mouvement. Deidara se libéra peu de temps après, suivis de son amant.

" Si tu cherche ton coussin demain soir, tu sait où venir..." chuchota Sasori à l'oreille du blond avant se s'endormir dans ses bras.

* * *

" C'est pas vrais, où est Tobi, hun ? rageât Deidara.  
- Je ne sait pas... fit Konan. Il dort peut-être ?  
- Non, il n'est pas dans son lit !  
- Si ça se trouve il s'est pas du tout coucher, il en serait capable !  
- Heu... fit Deidara en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sasori qui baissa illico la tête sur son bol de chocolat.  
- Vous dormez bien dans la même chambre, non ?  
- C'est-à-dire que... fit Deidara en prenant plusieurs teintes de rouges.  
- T'aurais du le voir si il s'é... Heu... Deidara ? Ça va ? T'es tout rouge !

* * *

Bahwa ! J'éspère que ça vous à plus, désoler pour la courtesse (Ca existe ce mot O_o ?) de mon texte, j'ai écrit ça en une heure top chrono ^^" ! Si il y a quelque chose à changer, dite le moi par rewiew s'il-vous-plais, et merci pour avoir lu (^o^) !


End file.
